


Sunrise, Home and Everything's Nice

by Daniello



Series: Lunime Oneshots [1]
Category: Gacha World (Video Game), Lunime & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful, Family Bonding, Gen, Post-Canon, Recovery, but Sometimes Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/pseuds/Daniello
Summary: Xavier and Eve tried to recovered from the aftermath of the tragedies marring their pasts. A new beginning, with a new home, new dog, and with each other.Inspired from afanartby. Kryik
Series: Lunime Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657048
Kudos: 3





	Sunrise, Home and Everything's Nice

**Author's Note:**

> When browsing through lunime amino, found [this gorgeous fanart](https://aminoapps.com/c/officiallunime/page/blog/a-new-start/eRnz_xru3udbLq3wzkM2Z7kE8XYkaBQdXM) and I, naturally, start writing because these two father and daughter deserved something beautiful after all the mess they've went through smh
> 
> Please shower [Kryik](https://aminoapps.com/c/officiallunime/page/user/kryik/ww1n_pGsxfJkGenQr3PWPXKDvMkVjXXMne) with love. Other than being a wicked artist, she's also a wicked shitposter. God bless.

The Corruption and the conflict which come with it had taken toll on nearly the entirety of the Vinyl City. While most of the buildings remained somewhat intact, everything reachable were trashed, damaged, and some even unrecoverable, too tattered to return to what it was once before.

Taking a long look at his apartment, Xavier figured that was the case with his apartment too. Or what was left of it: blocks of ruins, burned furnitures, and skittering bugs all over the ground. He stomped one on the way because _for Pete's sake,_ Eve cannot sleep here, much less stay here. And for all he trusted and relied on his friends, Xavier have his limits and refused to ask for refuge in their homes. Their homes could be messed up too, for all he knows. No, he won't approach his friends for this. No need to add more burdens to them when they've went through so much under his command when the Corruption was at large.

The hand holding his tighten. Xavier looked down, huffing fondly. Eve, his daughter, _alive,_ always seems to know whenever he was feeling distress. She was sharp, maybe sharper now that she's a literal heavenly entity with supernatural abilities backing her up.

"It's alright," she assured, no doubt hearing the woes eating him up inside. "I will follow you wherever you go. I won't leave, not anymore. So don't worry, okay?"

Xavier couldn't answered, knowing his voice would be too choked if he tries. He decided on nodding mutely, offering her the best of his smile because she deserved it. Eve deserved nothing but the best out of him.

And she deserved the best of a home.

Xavier picked her up, careful not to grasp on the end of her wings ( _the skin there is sensitive; like, well,_ she stammered on, going silent) and carried her on one hand before trudging on. Eve doesn't say anything, only wrapped her arms around his neck with a gentle giggle.

"This is nice." she said.

And it is. After a decade, even with the destruction around him, everything else was nice. His cheeks weren't wet, and he doesn't feel aged or sore. He felt nice, with an angel in his hold, as they made their way back home. Wherever 'home' is.

"You got any home preference?" Xavier asked, earning a thoughtful hum.

"Somewhere large? With many windows," she spread her hand a wide, gesturing to her desired large space and windows. "and a backyard. Because we'll need one for our dog."

Xavier quirked an eyebrow, amused. "You want a dog too?"

"Mhm. We'll named them Sunrise."

"Sunrise? Why's that?"

Xavier knew why. Because sunrise, the beginning of a new day. The beginning of a fresh start, a new beautiful something to leave behind the sorrow and cries from yesterdays. It's so very symbolically cliche, and so very Eve to choose a name with sweet richness beneath it.

But Eve only shrugged, warm cheeks betraying her outer calmness.

"I like sunrise." Xavier laughed softly. Of course. But she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Xavier looked down at the business card Phantom had given him. "Creator Luni is working to help anyone that was caught in the crossfire." his mentee had said. "Or anyone who _was_ the crossfire."

Xavier pointedly don't respond to that, knowing a can of worm that was the Corrupted Phantom. Phantom was, and always had been, a discreet person. Don't force anything out of him, but also let him know that help will be offered if asked; this was told in the subtle, respectful way, of course. Being pitied is the last thing Phantom wanted, and Xavier made sure he know that he don't pity him, only concern like any other person would with their hurting friend.

But that would be a matter for later. He have a daughter to build a home for first.

With Creator Luni ( _Luni,_ she insisted with an eye roll, _seriously, Creator Luni sounds like Jesus Christ or something.)_ on the side, he planned out the floor plan, garden placement, and other house necessities with relative ease. Using her mechanical construction golems, the building process was done in only a matter of week as well when humans would need at least two or three more.

Within that week, with a pointed look from Eve, he gave in and stay over on his friend's house. He moved around, too fidgety to remain in one house for too long. There was Phantom and his studio apartment which had only needed a quick fix before it returned to being livable. Xavier was there the longest. Then he moved to Clover's two bedroom apartment, afterward, after a visitation to a hospital which resulted in tearful sorry's, Xavier moved in to a one-story house belonging to Vinyl and Lyte. And their gaggle of golden retrievers, apparently.

There were dog hairs _everywhere,_ but Eve was smiling and laughing, so he doesn't complain. Much.

A week passed, the two bid farewell to the brothers and leave their house with a puppy in hand. It's almost feel like fate, having Sunrise right before they went home for the first time. "Don't tell me you get a seer ability too now." Xavier looked on to Eve, to which she merely winked before skipping away merrily. Cheeky brat.

The house– _their_ house was as breathtaking as he had expected it to be.

Eve wanted it to be simple in appearance, and bright. Especially bright. The front of the house was certainly those two. White wall, with light wood in use at variety place in glaring manner. The garden laid outside help multiplying that fresh feeling, with its green field and beds of cheerful daffodils decorating on top. They walked through the wooden pathway, made with the same material as the front door, and entered through that very door.

It was around morning, breezy and warm in the corner of the city. And here, in the connecting space of their living room and dining room, with windows over and around them—

_"With many windows."_

—and all way to the back, through the colorful furnitures around the room, and a vast dining table for large use, they came out into the backyard–

_"and a backyard. Because we'll need one for our dog."_

—where Sunrise immediately hopped around in; in here, in their house _(their home),_ Xavier held onto Eve's hand. She held back, as tightly, gazing up at him with her bright eyes and tender quip of a smile. She doesn't mention the tears on his eyes, and simply lead his head down by hands and onto her own.

There still remained trauma, scars formed from the past which will never healed fully. He still woke up in sweats sometimes, the smell of her blood thick in his nose as the ringing filled his ears. Eve, even as the angel she was now, was still as scarred. She never cries, or wailed. But she hollowed, numbed herself of the nightmares, and it's worse because he could only hold her and speak nonsense to bring her back to her sense.

Not everything was fine, or repairable.

But he knows, in her hold, that they will be better. It's not as easy as building a home, or adopting a new puppy; but slowly, and eventually, everything will turned out for the better. Xavier will make sure for it, because she deserved nothing less.

As he breathed into the morning air, forehead-to-forehead with his daughter, Eve hummed.

"This is nice."

Xavier laughed, brimming with niceness. "It is."


End file.
